Networks used for data collection are known. However in inhospitable areas such as the bush, forests, large parks, islands and large inaccessible farms data collection networks face numerous issues. These issues include the battery life of the network nodes and how users servicing the nodes communicate with the nodes.
It would be desirable to have a data collection network and data collection nodes for the network that would be usable in an inhospitable environment. It would also be desirable to have a node that had a built in communication system.
Thus there is a need for a data collection network and data collection nodes for the network that would be usable in an inhospitable environment and nodes for the network that have a built in communication system or which at least provides the public or industry with a useful choice.